I Want You
by Nimiko
Summary: At one glance the Geisha inticed him wiith her crystal eyes, and when he heard her voice he was brought to his knees. What would happen when a elegant swan cross paths with a hungry wolf? Read and Review. SasuHina, NaruIno, Onesided: SasuSaku.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor the Naruto characters.**

**AN: I always pictured Hinata as being a beautiful geisha. So I just had to make a story like this. I hope you guys like it. So lets get on with the story. I might change the title of the story later on. I really didn't know what to call it. I was thinking about calling it, "The Way of the Geisha."**

**Chapter One**

-------

"If I wasn't sane I would of thought an actual angel was right in front of me." A white-haired man cooed as he lifted the Geisha's head up so he could gaze into her eyes.

"Milord you're so kind." She softly said as her translucent eyes bore into his. A blush then appeared on his face as he continued to gaze upon her.

"If I am a lord," The man began as his voice became soft. "Then you must be a Hime." He proclaimed as he captured her hand, brought it up to his mouth, and softly kissed it. "Please call me Jiraiya-Sama."

"As you wish." She said with a slight nod.

"Come lets take a stroll in the park." The girl sitting in front him of smiled as she gave a slight nod in understandment. "It'll be nice to take a look at the stars as we stroll in the charming moonlight." He said as he helped his companion from her seat.

"Thanks." She said as he helped her up.

"The pleasure is all mine." He linked their arms together and walked out of the restuarnt. While they traveled down the street they garned attention from every direction. He didn't blame them for staring she was a beauty like no other. Her hair was tied into a neat bun with only two tassels hanging down. Her skin was a healthy pale color that shined in the moonlight, and her eyes, her eyes were crystal clear. The kind of eyes a man could get lost in.

"Oh." Jiraiya said as he guided his lovely companion. "Taboni-Sa--"

"With all do respect Jiraiya-Sama, if you want me to call you by your first name. Then please call me by mine."

"Please forgive me Rei-Chan." Jiraiya once again kissed her hand. "I'll like to introduce you to one of my pupils. "Uchiha-San." He called to a boy who was delivering a box of ramen. The raven-haired boy turned his attention to Jiraiya, and lightly scuffed as he walked over to them. "What do you want Ero-Sensei?" The white-haired man's jaw dropped as the words left the boys mouth. "_Ero-Sensei_! Where do you guys come up with these things!" Jiraiya laughed as he roughly thwapped Sasuke's back causing the poor boy to stumble forward a bit.

"Well anywho. Uchiha-San let me introduce you to Taboni Rei." Jiraiya said as he showed Rei to Sasuke. "She's a real beauty isn't she?" He asked with a wink of an eye. "Rei-Chan let me introduce you to Uchiha Sasuke." He said with a warm smile.

"It's nice to meet you Uchiha-San." Rei said as she gave a slight bow. Sasuke stood there for a few minutes before he was knocked on top of his head by Jiraiya. The boy sent him a quick glare then turned his attention back to Rei. "It's nice to meet you too Taboni-San." He then turned his back to walk away. "I have to get back to work. Bye." They couldn't see it but a smirk played on his lips. "Oh yeah, Ero-Sensei..._Tsunade-Sama_ is looking for you."

"W-Wah?! Oh kami she's going to k-kill--" Sasuke laughed inwardly to himself as he heard Jiraiya panick. '_What an idiot._' Jiraiya sucked in a large gulp of air, and calmed himself down. He turned to Rei and said, "It kills me to say this, but I must part." The girl sitting in front of him furrowed her brows a bit. "I'll make a double session next time. To make up for the shortage of this one." Sasuke scuffed as he then walked off to deliver the food that was suppose to be at its destination at least thirty minutes ago.

Jiraiya swiftly walked Rei home, and said his good-byes until she was safely inside the gates of the Okiya.

-------

"Where the hell have you been?!" Sasuke's friend asked while he pointed a finger at him.

"Delivering ramen."

"Stop trying to act so cool, Sasuke-Teme!"

"Naruto you're disturbing the other customers so quiet down." Namikaze Minato said with a nervous chuckle.

"Dad they should be use to my personality by now."

"That's besides the point Na-ru-to..."

"Ku-Kushina calm down." Minato said as sweatdrops trickled down his face. "Naruto was only kidding. Right Naruto?"

"Ye-Yeah! Of course! I was only kidding mom! Only kidding!"

"Oh, alright darling!" Kushina said with a bright smile. "So Sasuke where were you sweetie?" Sasuke sighed inwardly.

"Jiraiya-Sensei stopped me, and talked to me. He introduced me to some girl."

"Ah. He must of been with that cute girl again." Mintao said without thinking. within minutes a bowl hit the back of his head. "Ouch!" He rubbed the back of his head as he pouted. "Kushina stop being so abusive."

"Well I got the food to the customers." Sasuke said as he handed the money to Kushina who took it, and counted it. She shook her head as she sighed. "It was girls from your fanclub wasn't it?" He noded.

"How did you know?" Naruto asked as he sat on a stool.

"Any other person would of not paid for cold ramen, and sent it back. Plus I see that Sasuke also recieved a rather large tip."

"Yup."

"Stupid Sasuke-Teme, and his fangirls." Naruto muttered as he did a pout.

"Sasuke-Kun I'm here!" A pink-haired girl chimed as she came through the door with a bright smile. A blonde-haired girl walked in after her as she rolled her eyes at the pink-haired one. "Are you ready for our date." The boy in question corked a brow at that question.

"Sakura, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Well Naruto-Kun said you wanted to ask me out, but you didn't know how so you told him to ask me out for you. So we can do a double date with Ino-Pig and himself" She said as she now clung to Sasuke's arm. "So are you ready?"

"No I am n--" Naruto quickly covered Sasuke's mouth, and whispered into his ear. _"Just do it...She's a crazy one..."_ Sasuke glared at his friend. "Fine. Lets just get this over with." Ino sighed as she then grabbed Naruto's arm, and walked out with him.

-------

Jiraiya turned a corner, and bumped into Sasuke and the others. "I thought you said that Tsunade wanted me?!" He said as he violently shook Sasuke back and fourth. "You made me end my session early today!" He yelled at the boy who by the way still had his calm expression. Jiraiya let out a sigh as he then let go of the boy. "I sent my angel back to heaven for the night. So now I'll have to wait two more days to see her angelic face."

"Who are you talkin' about Jiraiya-Sensei?" Ino asked as she laid her head on Naruto's shoulder. Their sensei's face lit up as his eyes turned into hearts. "Her name is Taboni Rei. Though she allows me to call her Rei-Chan, and she calls me Jiraiya-Sama. She has the smile of an angel, and oh so much more! Oh yeah! Sasuke saw her!" He exclaimed. All their eyes turned to the stoic Uchiha.

"Oh she was the one that you was talking about!" Naruto said rather loudly which made Ino cringe. She sent him a sharp glare which made him shiver, and mutter sorry. "So how did she look to you Sasuke, and tell the truth." Sasuke just looked at them, and didn't say a word. "Pah. Sasuke don't be such a tem--" Naruto was cut off when Sakura punched his face sending him skidding back a few spaces.

"You violent bitch!" Ino said as she pulled Sakura by her hair. "If you ever do that again, I'll kill you without hesitation." She growled as she pushed Sakura away from her, and went to go help her boyfriend up.

"Ouch, Sasuke-Kun did you see what she did?! Huh?asuke-Kun? Huh?" Sakura asked as she shook Sasuke who seemed to be in a daze. "Hello? Sasuke-Kun are you okay?" A pout formed on her lips as she continued to try and gain his attention. "Sasuke-Kun do you here me?" Sakura scrunched up her face as she started to clutch his arm tighter. "Hello i--" Sasuke snatched his arm away with a scowl.

"What are you doing Sakura?"

"Well you just spaced out, and I was trying to get your attention."

"Because?"

"We're on a date silly."

"Hn." He scuffed as he saw Naruto and Ino standing behind them giving Sakura death glares from the corners of their eyes. "Where did Ero-Sensei go?"

"Oh...I guess he left." Ino said as she looked around.

"Soooooooooo Sasuke." Sakura said with a smile.

"Hn."

"What were you thinking about?" Sakura asked as she walked a little bit to close to Sasuke.

"Nothing."

"Awe. C'mon I know you were." She giggled as she bit her bottom lip. '_EEEEEEEE! I just know he was thinking about me!_' Inner Sakura chimed.

"I was thinking about nothing." He lied and Sakura knew it, but she didn't press him for anymore information.

'_That girl...I don't know why I'm so intriged by her...I mean my mind is suppose to be set on getting out of this damn town and actually doing something with my life, but after seeing her I want to stay..._'

-------

"So you're finally home daughter." A tall woman with raven hair which flowed all the way down to her hips said as she smoked a cigarette. "It went well I assume." She asked with a smile that would look sweet to anyone who lived outside of the Okiya, but the residents saw it as a greedy smirk.

"Hai." Rei said as she bowed to show her respect. "Hai, mother it all went well. He even said he was going to book an extra hour when he returns." The woman gasped as she embraced Rei into a tight hug which made Rei cringe. She didn't cringe from the tightness of the hug, but from the fact she was hugging her. Any phsyical contact with her made her cringe.

"You may go up to your room. I'll send you dinner up to you." Rei nodded and then went to her room, and gently closed the door. Once she was in her room she cleansed her face from the make-up she wore, and slipped into her sleepwear. '_I wish I could escape from this horid place..._' The cheerful expression which she wore prier to the thought slowly faded into a one of sorrow. Rei ruffled her hair as she then started to brush it. A few knocks were heard coming from her door. "Rei-Nee-Chan I have your dinner."

"Come in Nabi-Chan." Rei said as she set her brush down. A girl with short dark brown hair came in holding a bowl of ramen. Nabi put the bowl infront of Rei, and took a seat by her. "So how did it go Nee-Chan?" Rei smiled as she ate some of her food.

"Well Jiraiya-Sama told me some of the most romantic things I've ever heard. Oh he also told me to call him Jiraiya-Sama instead of Milord. He also introduced me to one of his pupils...He was rather rude though."

"Jiraiya-Sama was rude?"

"Of course not." Rei said as she chuckled. "The guy he introduced me to was rude. His name was Uchiha Sasuke. Though he was handsome."

"Nabi where are you?!" Yue called from downstairs. Nabi started to shake violently and calsp her hands. She forgot that she was suppose to go back downstairs. Tears started to well up in her eyes, because she knew what Yue was going to do.

"Mother I have Nabi with me. She's cleaning my nails for me." Rei said as she wiped away Nabi's tears.

"Ah. Alright."

"T-Thanks Rei-Nee-Chan." Nabi then started to bounce up and down as she remebered she had great news to tell her sister. _"Nee-Chan,"_ Nabi whispered as she leaned forward and whispered in Rei's right ear. _"I found my family..."_ Rei shot back with surprise and gazed at Nabi's face with happiness.

_"Oh I'm so happy for you."_ She exclaimed in a whisper and gave Nabi a hug. _"Did you find out your real name as well?"_ She recieved a happy nod.

_"My real name is Yuuki Anemone."_

_"That's such a lovely name..."_ Rei's expression soften as she snuggled Nabi. _"It truly fits you."_

_"I'm escaping tomorrow..."_ Anemone said as she looked up at Rei. _"Escape with me Nee-Chan. You can live with my family."_ Rei shook her head then placed a kiss upon Nabi's forehead.

_"I'm sure I'll find my true family, and once I do I'll make my escape. Just do me a favor, and never forget about me nor none of the people that truly loves you."_ Nabi gasped as she clung tighter to Rei. _"I'd never be able to forget any of you. No matter how hard I'd try."_

"I'll see you later Nee-Chan." She said as she stood up. Before she left Rei stopped her, and gave her a golden butterfly hair-pin. _"Take it with you, and take care of it."_ With that _Nabi_ left, and that was the last time Rei saw her sister.

-------

**AN: I hope you guys like it. I had a great time writig this fanfic. (shows a picture of a pretty kitty) Pretty Kitty approves. So why don't you. So please read and review. It'll Pretty Kitty happy. (does the nice girl pose, and teeth gleams) Yosh!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor the Naruto characters.**

**AN: Here goes the new chapter! I hope you enjoy it. So please read and review.**

**Chapter Two**

-------

It all started when Rei was playing in a park with a cousin of hers. They slid down slides, played on the swings, and even played Tag. It was during a session of Tag did Yue abduct her. She was 3 when it all happen, and now she sat infront of her Vanity Mirror only to meet the gaze of a 17yr old. Rei flinched when the loud screams of Yue met her fragile ears.

'_Nabi-Chan been gone for over two weeks...and she's just now noticing..._'

-------

"Where is she?! Where is she?!" Yue screamed as she rip through the Okiya looking for Nabi. All the occupants were shivering from the look upon her face as she went through each room looking for the 14yr old. "How dare she?!" Without warning she grasped a vase, and threw it at the wall. The little pieces of shattered glass laid everywhere. "All of you clean it up!" Yue growled as she turned to leave out the house, but before she closed the door she said, "By hand...I will know if you used a broom or other." The door then slammed shut.

"You guys did well. I am very happy that you kept quiet." Rei said from the top staircase.

"Oh Nee-Chan we'll never betray one another!" One of the Maiko's chimed as she placed a hand over her heart. "Ahem...I-I'm sorry I spoke out of pl--"

"Nonsense." Rei said as she finally got to the bottom, and gave the Maiko who spoke a warm smile. "There's no such thing as speaking out of place." The girl flung her arms around Rey's waist as she muffled out, _"Please don't leave us Rei..."_ Giving a light pat on the back she comforted the weeping girl.

"Don't worry...Now lets get this all cleaned up." She was just about to start picking up the pieces of glass when a hand roughly grabbed her arm. "What do you think you're doing?" A cold voice asked.

"W-Well you s-said to--"

"Are you stupid?!" Yue screeched. She aggressively pulled Rei's sleeve up, and showed her, her arm. "Do you see this? Huh?!" Rei nodded hastily. "Do you think I can afford for your skin to become scratched, for it to become tarnished?! It's you that brings the money in! Neither Jiraiya nor any other man want to see a woman like that!" Yue shoved Rei against the wall with a thud, which made the raven-haired girl whimper in pain from the impact. "Oh, my little Hime! What have I done?!"

"Mo-Mother I'm okay. Truly I am."

"Awe. Okay." Yue said as she patted Rei's head, and left the room to go get some sleep. Once she was out of ear shot the other girls rushed towards her.

"Nee-Chan? Nee-Chan?! Are you okay?" Random girls asked. All she could do was nod and reassure them of her wellness.

-------

"I'm taking a sick day." Sasuke said as he sat upon the restaurant's counter. A large gasp sound came from his loud mouth friend. "How can you even think about taking a sick day?!" Naruto yelled through clenched teeth. "You're not even sick!"

"No I'm actually sick." Sasuke said as he leaned back a little and gently shut his eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah." He replied as he opened one eye to look at his friend. "I'm sick of hearing your voice."

"Yeah, well I'm sick of seeing you!" Naruto growled as he started sweeping furiously. "You're probably gonna stalk that Okiya place again." He mumbled under his breath. Sasuke's left brow twitched as he looked at his friend.

"Don't worry about what I'm doing..." The Uchiha tried to stay as calm as he could. "You should worry about if you're actually gonna get to graduate Konaha High School. Graduation is only a few months away." The blonde's eyes shot open.

"Pah. I got a 0.75GPA. Of course I'm gonna pa--"

"You need a 2.5 or higher to pass Dobe...I have a 3.0 so I'm not worried. Anywho. Bye." Sasuke left a shocked Naruto standing in the Ramen Shop as he left.

-------

"Mother."

"Hm?" Yue asked while she stood infront of her window smoking a cigarette.

"Lee-Sama will like to talk to you. He's waiting for her in the Waiting Room." Yue gave a curt nod as she went to greet the holders of her soon to be money. She plastered on the world's fakest smile. "Hello Lee-Sama. It's always a pleasure to see you." She boomed with all the sweetness she had. A boy clad in green smiled brightly.

"Yosh, Yue-Sama you look as beautiful as ever." The older lady blushed as she gave a slight bow. "I will like to setup an appointment for a friend of mine." She nodded in understanding. "He likes girls that's polite, and doesn't talk alot."

"Yumi, go fetch Rei. She'll be perfect for him." Lee grinned as he turned around, and yelled to the person that was looking out the window. "Neji, did you hear?! She found someone for you!" A soft sigh emitted from the boy as he turned around. "Hai. I heard. Just quiet down for once in your life." The boy had long raven hair which was tied into a loose pony-tail, he was tall, lean, handsome, and he had the same eyes as Rei. Yue mentally dealt damage to the one named Neji that stood before her. '_I can't let him see her...Tsk...Those damn Hyuugas..._'

"On second thought Rei-Chan hasn't been herself lately. She's been talking up a storm, and she just won't calm down." Yue calmly said. "I think Mawata shall be a good replacement." Neji shook his head as he kept gazing out the window.

"No. This one named Rei shall do fine. I think it'll be nice to talk things out...For at least today..." Neji replied as he unconsciously clenched his fists. "It won't bother me today."

"No. No. I insist!" Yue retorted. "Take Mawata she's great company too!" The raven-haired boy tuned his head slightly to look at the woman with a scowl. "Is there some reason why you don't want me to see this girl?" He asked with a calm tone. "O-Oh no--no Hyuuga-San!" She chimed as she waved her hands infront of her.

"Neji stop being so difficult. He'll love to spend the evening with Mawata-Chan." Lee said as he interrupted.

"Ah. Fantastic." Yue said with relief. "Yumi get Mawata _**instead**_ of Rei." The girl shouted _hai_ in understanding. Within seconds a girl with sea-green colored hair came down the stairs. "I am Mawata it is a pleasure to meet you Milord." The girl said with a bow.

"Lets just go." Neji said as he walked out, making his companion for the evening, and his bestfriend Rock Lee follow him. Once they left Yue punched a hole in a wall in iration.

-------

Rei sat on top of the stairs as she hugged her knees. She knew she shouldn't have been eavesdropping, but once she heard the boy named Neji speak, something just pulled her to this very spot on the stairs. Rei wished she could see his face, but all she could see was the lower part of his body. Her fingers curled her silky raven tresses between them. '_My heart feels like a giant boulder is sitting upon it..._'

_"Lets just go."_

The boys' voice broke through her mind drawing her attention back to the scene. Rei's eyelids lowered in sadness when the boy told Mawata that they were leaving. Tears wanted to make tracks down her face and stain the floor. She didn't know why she suddenly fell into a mild form of depression, but she did. Before the boy was out the door she caught a look at the symbol on the side of his shirt sleeve. '_I--I--I've seen that symbol somewhere..._'

"How long have you been there?" Rei's head shot up to see a deep scowl on Yue's face. "Well?"

"I-I just got here mother."

"Tsk." The older woman's eyes shifted the other direction. "Jiraiya-Sama has set up his extended appointment with you today. So go get ready."

"Hai mother." She said as she quickly stood up, and sprinted towards her room.

-------

"Hi there." Jiraiya's attention snapped towards his right and found an extremely beautiful blonde sending him a suggestive look. "Aren't you Jiraiya-Sama?" A smooth tranquil smile spread across his face as he slowly approached the woman.

"Why yes. Yes I am."

"My name is Daisuki. I've read all of your books." She said with a blush and a giggle. "Would you like to come inside my house, and talk about _**somethings**_?" Jiraiya chuckled pervert idly at the way she put so much emphasis on the last part.

"I'll like to, but I have an engagement I must attend."

"I-If you don't I'll be so sad...I've always dreamt of meeting Jiraiya-Sama." The girl whimpered. Before she knew it the white-haired man held her hands in his. "Please don't say no more my fair Maiden. I'll join you until I must part."

"R-Really?"

"Of course." Daisuki smiled as she then lead the man into her house. Once he was in she softly closed the door with an _augh_ kind of expression. "So where shall we sit?" He asked as he turned to look at the beauty before him.

"I'm sorry about this Jiraiya-Sensei!" The girl suddenly yelled. "Nirvana no Jutsu!" White translucent feathers floated around the room. Jiraiya's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he passed out and the feathers dispersed. "I have no idea why I did this." The girl mumbled the word _kai_, and in a poof of smoke Ino stood where Daisuki once stood.

"Nice work. If he wasn't such a perv this wouldn't of happen." A voice from behind said.

"I suppose you're right." The blonde sighed then looked at the boy from the corner of her eye. "Sasuke?"

"Hm?" The boy said as he did a henge no jutsu.

"Why don't you just pay for a session?"

"Hn." He scuffed as he made a disgusted face at himself. "Do you know how much that cost? I'd be working in Naruto's parent's ramen shop for a year more before I'll be able to pay for one."

"J-Just b-be care-f-f-fuuul." Ino said as she tried to stifle a laugh.

"Is something funny?" He asked with a corked brow.

"Hearing your voice come out of Jiraiya-Sensei is hilarious."

"Whatever."

"Get going I'll take care of Sensei, alright?"

"Mhm." Sasuke said as he left.

-------

"Jiraiya-Sama is late." Yue said as she peered out of the window at the night sky.

"Maybe he got si--"

"Rei did anyone give you permission to speak?"

"No mother...I'm sorry..."

"Ah. Here he is." Yue said with a bright smile. She open the door to see Jiraiya. "Hello Jiraiya-Sama here's my lovely daughter. She's been waiting awhile, but lucky for you we don't start the time until she actually leaves the house with her patron." She said with a wink.

"Hai. It's lucky all right." Sasuke hated that he had to speak with so much cheerfulness in his voice and e so damn loud. Although he was thankful that he didn't have to disguise himself as Naruto. The blonde spoke with so much cheer in his voice that it makes him want to slap him. Not to mention the bright colors he wore.

"Are you ready Jiraiya-Sama?" Rei said as she stepped up, and gave a slight bow.

"Hai. Lets get going." He said as he pulled off a Jiraiya like smile. Rei linked arms with him, and left the Okiya with a huge mental sigh of relief. While they walked she felt very uneasy with Jiraiya tonight, and she didn't know why.

"So tell me about yourself." He said while they walked into a restaurant he never brought her to before. She sat down and looked on with confusion at him. "Is something the matter?"

"Well didn't you read my profile when you booked your first appointment with me?" Sasuke cursed himself and thought up something quick.

"I did, but I want to know about **you**. Like whom you really are deep down." A blush found its way on to Rei's face. "Is that alright?"

"H-Hai. Hai. It is...It's just that--" She shifted her eyes away from his. "It's just that you're the first who ever asked me such a thing."

"Ah."

"Well anywho." Rei folded her hands in her lap and smiled in contentment. "I love to read, I like sweets, spending time with my imouto-sans, painting, and cooking."

"So you can cook?"

"Hai...Though I don't get a chance to cook so much, because mother doesn't approve..."

"So I'm taking it that you and your mother don't have a good relationship."

"She's not really my mother." Rei said as she sipped a glass of water. She noticed that Jiraiya sent her a confused look. "In the Okiya business the woman in charge of it is known as _mother_, and the girl who garners the most patrons becomes known as daughter. So since I bring in the most patrons I have to call her that, and she calls me daughter."

"Ah. So where's your real mother?"

"I-I don't know."

"Sorry to bring it up." There was a long moment of awkward silence. Rei mentally sighed and looked up at the man infront of her. She scooted back away from the table a little when she noticed the stares Jiraiya was giving her. '_Pah...He's being weirder than usual..._' She thought to herself as she let her eyes wonder her surroundings.

"**Jiraiya-Sama** ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!" Came a cry from the restaurant doorway. Sasuke's head jerked to **Daisuki** who was holding back the **real** Jiraiya. '_Che. Damnit._' Rei got up and eased away from the table as she shook.

"J-J-Jiraiya-S-Sama?"

"Yes?!" Sasuke and the real Jiraiya said in unison. "Don't listen to him he's the fake!" All eyes were on the four people that were causing so much commotion.

"He's the real Jiraiya!" Daisuki said pointing at Sasuke.

"Rei-San you got to believe me!" Sasuke said.

"Rei-_Hime_!" Rei's head shot to the one that was by the girl with the blonde hair. "Jiraiya-Sama!" She said as she started running towards him. She was only a few steps away when the fake snatched, and did a Transfer no Jutsu. "You're in big trouble along with that imposter."

'_Over my dead body..._' With a few quick hand signs Ino did the Transfer no jutsu, and disappeared leaving a very irated Jiraiya.

-------

"Let me go! Let me go!" Rei said as she thrashed about in her captors arms. "This is kidnapping I hope you know!" Sasuke growled as he tried to think. If he sent her back to the Okiya then that woman Rei calls mother would get him arrested, and if Jiraiya found out it was him then he was as good as dead. "Stop thrashing' around!"

"No! Let me go!"

"Can't do that."

"You're going to regret this!"

"Hn." Sasuke said as he transformed back, and dropped the girl with a thud.

"Kisama!" Rei shouted.

-------

**AN: Cliffhanger! I hope you guys like it. I had a great time writing this fanfic. (shows a picture of a pretty kitty) Pretty Kitty approves. So why don't you. So please read and review. It'll Pretty Kitty happy. (does the nice girl pose, and teeth gleams) Yosh!**

**Kisama – You**


End file.
